marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Phoenix: The Untold Story Vol 1 1
** ** ** ** ** * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: Locations: * Unknown Reality ** *** Uatu, the Watcher's domicile **** Items: * Vehicles: * Lilandra's Shi'ar Flagship * Shi'ar warship - , | StoryTitle1 = The Fate of the Phoenix! | Synopsis1 = Retelling of X-Men #137, but with a twist ending. The Watcher has come to witness an event of cosmic significance: The fate of the Phoenix. Following the destruction of the D'bari system2, the Shi'ar have teleported Phoenix, the X-Men, Angel and Beast aboard an imperial cruiser where Empress Lilandra has the unfortunate duty to tell her lover Charles Xavier that he galactic council has agreed the Phoenix must be destroyed. However, Xavier does not wish to put one of his students to death and calls for a duel of honor between the X-Men and the Imperial Guard for the fate of the Phoenix. After consulting this with the Kree and Skrull leaders, it is agreed that his will be allowable, and Lilandra agrees to the duel as well electing that the battle happen on the Moon's blue area. The Supreme Intelligence and R'Kill demand that their emissaries watch over the battle. The X-Men leave to rest up for the fight with most of them wondering what the Professor has gotten them into. That night, Jean has an alien tailor create a replica of her old Marvel Girl costume for her to wear, Nightcrawler and Angel practice in a training room, Wolverine -- after considering that this time he will kill Jean if he has to -- meditates, Beast takes a bath and takes up some of the local hospitality, while Storm and Colossus rest up for the fight. Scott is on one of the decks looking out into space brooding over his lot that the love of his life might be killed just when they were truly falling in love. His thoughts are interrupted when Jean arrives and shows off her costume, the two then decide to spend twhat could possibly be their last night together. The following morning, the X-Men all agree to fight for Jean and are teleported to the surface of the moon where they find their fliers cannot fly too high without breaching the protective atmosphere of the blue area. The group is attacked by Starbolt, Manta and Oracle, causing the X-Men to split up to divide the Imperial forces. One group consisting of Beast, Colossus, Storm and Wolverine travel into the underground tunnels and clash with B'nee and his partner C'cll. When Wolverine and Storm are knocked down a shaft, they are attacked by Hossar and Earthquake. Wolverine is knocked into the Watcher's citadel while Storm is defeated by the two Imperials. While above as the battle rages on, Smasher tosses Angel down another shaft, prompting Nightcrawler to jump after him leaving Cyclops and Phoenix alone and out numbered. Inside the Watcher's citadel, Wolverine awakens to have the Watcher reveal that he's been watching the Earth for centuries before kicking Logan out of his home. When Wolverine is approached by what appears to be Storm, his enhanced senses detect that it's really the Skrull Raksor. Before he can deal with the shapeshifter, he is blasted by the Kree known as Bel-Dann. Disgusted at being saved by one of his mortal enemies, Raskor shape shifts into a bestial creature and attacks the Kree. Meanwhile, down below, Nightcrawler finds no trace of Angel and attempts to get the drop on Manta, only to be blasted by her. Not far away, B'Nee incapacitates the Beast, while Gladiator goes toe-to-toe with Colossus and easily beats the X-Man into submission. Watching the battle from the Shi'ar flag ship, Xavier is upset witnessing his X-Men being beaten, and Lilandra mourns for her love. With the only X-Men left being Cyclops and Phoenix, the two agree to go out together and after a brief rest attack the remaining Imperials head on. Although they make a heroic effort, they fall. Back aboard Lilandra's ship, the X-Men, battered but alive, witness as the Shi'ar prepare via psionic surgery to remove Phoenix's powers. Wolverine protests, stating that she will be the equivalent of blind, deaf and crippled. Cyclops reminds him that the X-Men gave their word to respect the outcome of the duel of honor. In a rare moment of vulnerability, Wolverine pleads with him, but Cyclops demurs. As the procedure commences, Phoenix's body glows like a star, and Jean screams out in pain. Cyclops holds her hand as molecule by molecule her mutant abilities are stripped away. When the "surgery" is complete, Jean collapses into Cyclops' arms, the telepathic rapport they share having been eliminated. Cyclops and the other X-Men prepare to depart, carrying the unconscious Jean Grey. Lilandra, shaken by what she was forced to do, tries to reach out, but Scott angrily rebuffs her. |ReprintOf2 = X-Men Vol 1 137 |ReprintOfStory2 = 1 | Notes = * This issue reprints the original version of the story where the only difference was Chapter 3 where it that was written where Jean lived. The issue also contains some pencil art by John Byrne for the next issue that was never used, as the storyline that he and Chris Claremont had worked out for the next year had to be completely scrapped. * In this version of the story, an ironic twist has the only casualties of the battle be the Kree and Skrull observers, who killed one another. * Also features the transcript of "The Dark Phoenix Tapes", a roundtable discussion about the end of the Dark Phoenix with penciler John Byrne, editor-in-chief Jim Shooter, writer Chris Claremont, editors Jim Salicrup and Louise Jones and inker Terry Austin. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}